You´re my golden Star ♥
frame|left|google Diese FF widme ich meiner Little Sis Emi ♥♥♥Ich hab dich ganz dolle lieb ! Und du bist mein ganz kleiner besonderer Stern ! Sie handelt natürlich um Finchel ♥ Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir :***** P.s: Du bist toll so wie du bist !!! Auch wenn du weit weg bist...bist du immer in meinem Herzen ♥ Status: Beendet 'Eine verwirrende Nachricht !' Rachels Sicht: Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere...ich blickte aus dem Fenster....New York meine Stadt !!! Wie ich sie liebte....heute wäre Samstag also genügend Zeit für einen Shopping Tag oder doch lieber chillen ??? Mal sehen...ich sah auf meinen Nachtschrank.....es zeigte ein Bild von Finn...ich musste loslassen.....ich versteckte es in meinen Schrank....dann begann ich mit meinem Morgen-Training...ich sah auf meine Handyuhr.....eine SMS thumb|left|google Finn ♥ SMS: Zusatztanztraining in einer Stunde ! Cassandra Mir entfuhr ein Seufzer...dann machte ich mich auf den Weg...ich hatte überhaupt keine Lust....ich zog mich um und hörte wie manche Mädchen tuschelten.... Mädchen1: Er ist so süß !! Mädchen2: Und gutaussehend !!! Sie hielten eine Zeitschrift in der Hand ! Auf der Titelseite sah man einen Gutaussehenden Typen...momentmal das....das ...das. war Finn.....darunter prangte Fett New Star Quarterback !! thumb|GoogleWas hatte das zu bedeuten ?? Finn war nun echt berühmt...und ich...ich war seit 1 Jahr an der NYADA ......klar.......wir hatten uns das letzte mal vor 3 Monaten gesehen....doch er hatte den Kontakt zu mir abgebrochen.....mir war heiß.... Ca: Rachel komm ich hab nicht ewig Zeit ! Ich folgte Cassandra.....wir verstanden uns jetzt eig. ganz ok....sie hatte zwar etwas mit Brody gehabt...aber das war mir mittlerweile egal....den Brody is von der NYADA geflogen wegen Betrugs....das war auch richtig so...ich wusste auch nicht was ich für ihn entfunden hatte...doch dank ihn hatte Finn den Kontakt zu mir abgebrochen......Finn ♥ Ca: 1,2 ...3 Rachel schneller !! Mir wurde schwindelig...ich fiel zu Boden.... Ca: Omg Rachel ??? Ich rappelte mich auf.. R: Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist ! Ca: Rachel ?? Hast du das öfter?? R: Naja ... Ca: Wie naja ?? Du tanzt immer schlechter....und zugelegt hast du auch...hast du Kummer ?? R: Nein....thumb|Google Ca: Bist du schwanger ??? Mir viel meine Kinnlade runter... Ca: Bist du es oder nicht ? R: Ähh...keine Ahnung wieso ? Ich hatte wirklich zugelegt und mir war übel..doch den Gedanken hatte ich beiseite geschoben..war ich wirklich schwanger ? Ca: Rachel wir fahren in die Apotheke....oder du gehst zum Arzt ! R: Aber ! Ca: Zieh dich an wir fahren ..indem zustand solltest du nicht tanzen..also falls... Omg...was war los mit mir ?? Und noch viel schlimmer...was wäre wenn ich schwanger wäre...in 2 Wochen wäre ich mi der NYADA fertig....doch was dann ?? Wer würde jemanden einstellen der vllt. schwanger war...und alleinerziehend war ??? Und wer wäre der Vater ?? Naja also eig. gebe es da nur einen und das wäre Finn ♥ Aber der hatte ja den Kontakt abgebrochen und war jetzt ein Star Quarterback.... Finns Sicht: Ich hatte es geschafft !! Ich war jetzt ein Star Quarterback !!! Doch ich fühlte mich keinen deut besser...klar ich hatte jetzt einen festen Job..Geld....aber ich hatte keine Rachel an meiner Seite ! Sie fehlte mir...ich musste mich jeden Tag aufs neue beheerschen sie nicht anzurufen...oder sollte ich es doch wagen ?? Ich schnappte meinen Autoschlüssel und fuhr in die Stadt...ich war jetzt auch in New York irgendwie schon verrückt oder ?? Die Stadt in der ich jetzt berühmt bin...das war eig. Rachels Traum...aber die war momentan ja noch auf der NYADA...obwohl sie eig. bald fertig sein müsste..ich parkte ein und ging zu Tiffanys ich hatte Hunger bekommen und Lust auf ein 2 Frühstück ! Rachels Sicht: Ich bin schwanger......ausgerechnet jetzt ??? Ich bin im 3 Monat...das bedeuted nur einer kann der Vater sein.....Finn....oh man....sollte ich ihn anrufen und es ihm sagen ??? Unschlüssig spzierte ich durch die Gegend....die Prüfungen würde ich schaffen....aber was wäre dannach ??? Mein Bauch meldete sich...ich hatte Hunger....entschieden stolzierte ich auf Tiffany zu.....und stellte mich sofort in die Schlange....ich sah auf die Tafel..was sollte ich nehmen ? Der vor mir soll sich mal beeilen ich hab Hunger !!! Endlich der Typ vor mir bezahlte er wahr echt groß ! Er nahm sein Getränk und drehte sich um...dabei landete der Kaffe auf meinem Shirt...na super... R: Kannst du nicht aufpassen ? Der Typ sah mich an.....es war Finn......ich merkte wie ich rot wurde.... F: Rachel ??thumb|Quelle: Google R: Finn ! Er kam auf mich zu und drückte mich....ich zog seinen Duft ein.... F: Wow was für eine Überraschung ! Die Frau hinter uns wartete genervt ! F: Einen Kaffe und 2 Schokomuffins ! Wir setzten uns an einen Fensterplatz...ich nahm mir den Schokomuffin und bis hinein er war lecker ! F: Schmeckt?? Ich lächelte....thumb|Google F: Wow du...haust ja ganz schön rein ! Ich nahm seine Hand und begann zu lachen ! F: Wie gehts dir sonst ? R: Gut dir sicherlich auch ich meine als Star Quarterback ! thumb|leftF: Rachel bitte... Indem Moment kam ein Girl an unseren Tisch.... Girl: Hey Finn.....du ..ich bin..ein riesen Fan! F: Echt ? Girl: Darf ich vllt. ein Autogramm ? F: Klar ! Er nahm sich den Stift und Block und unterschrieb...ein kleines bisschen Neid?? Ein wenig...dann verschwand das Mädchen...sein Blick wandte sich wieder mir zu... F: Gibts was neues ?? thumb|Google Was sollte ich sagen ? Ich hatte etwas Bammel sollte ich gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen ? Ich liebte Finn noch immer....sollte ich alles aufs Spiel setzen ? F: Rach ?? Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen ?? R: Finn ich..Ähm.... F: Alles Inordnung mit dir ?? R: Jaja .. alles bestens... F: Wirklich ??? Ich meine....hey Rach ...was is los mit dir ?? Ich merkte wie mir die Sicht verschwamm....eine Träne rollte mir über die Wange....Finn stand auf und setzte sich neben mich ...dann täschlte er mir den Rücken... F: Dich bedrückt doch was ! R: Nein, es ist nur sehr viel Stress momentan...die Prüfungen...alles eben... F: Rachel..hey sie mich an.... Ich sah ihn an..... F: Es wird alles gut !! Du bist doch ein Stern !! Ich begann zu lächeln.... F: Na siehst du ! Sein Handy klingelte... F: Oh ich muss los ! R: Schade... Er schrieb mir seine Adresse auf und lächelte mich ein letztes Mal an....dann ging er davon... Ich sah mir den Zettel genau an.... Ich bin froh das du diesen Brody in die Wüste geschickt hast ! Du weißt ich bin immer für dich da ! Du bist doch ein Stern und du schaffst das !! Ich hoffe wir treffen uns bald mal wieder ! Finn kam wieder rein.....er lächelte mich an gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand....thumb|leftin mir drin explodierte ein Feuerwerk........ich muss es Finn sagen....außerdem brauch ich noch Unterstützung......doch Kurt war nicht da....der war mit Blaine verreist....ich wusste wen ich anrufen würde......Santana !! Wir beide waren mega gute Freundinnen geworden......thumb Jemand klopfte gegen das Fenster....und dieser jemand war Santana.......Zufälle gibts !!! S: Süße hey wie gehts !!! Sie begrüßte mich mit einen Küsschen rechts und links..... R: Hey Sweetie !! S: Irgendwelche News...? R: Ja.. S: Gute oder Schlechte ?? R: Wie mans nimmt ??? S: Du meinst......es ist weil Finn berühmt ist ??? R: Nein.....San......ich bin schwanger..... Die Last fiel mir von den Schultern......endlich wusste es jemand !! S: Rachel das ist...wow !!! Wer ist der Dad....sag jetzt nicht... R: Finn ! S: Bist du dir sicher ??? Ich meine wegen Quinn damals..... R: Er ist der einzige..... S: Was ist mit Brody.. R: Erwähne nicht den Namen sonst muss ich kotzen.... S: Is ja schon gut..... R: Wir haben nie miteinander geschlafen....es muss Finn sein... S: Weiß er es schon ?? R: Nein....ich hab ihn heute getroffen... er ist so glücklich...auch ohne mich....ich will ihn das nicht kaputt machen! S: Sag mal Rachel.....hast du es überhaupt vor es ihn zusagen..... R: Schon.... S: Na also je eher desto besser ! R: Du hast Recht..... S: Hab ich doch immer.... So kannte man San sie war wirklich eine super gute Freundin.... S: Na dann auf gehts..... R: Wie ????? S: Shopping immerhin hast du bald einen Babybauch ! R: Ok ! Wir verließen beide eingeharkt das Cafe und gingen in Richtung Mall !thumb|Google Dabei fühlte ich mich wieder wie damals in der High School !! S: Das wichtigste hab ich ja vergessen.... R: Hmmm ??? S: Ich date momentan jemanden.... R: Kenn ich den jenigen ?? S: Jep.... San wurde rot was war denn los ???? R: Wer ist es ?? S: Lach nicht ok ?? R: Ich lache doch nicht !!thumb S: Es ist...Mike ! R: Omg ...... wie süß !!! Ich umarmte Santana .... R: Das freut mich.... S: Genauer gesagt wir sind zusammen ... sieh mal da waren wir bei so einer von Mikes Tanzauftritten....er ist einfach supi....ich liebe ihn so....thumb|Google Santanas Foto R: Total toll....ich wünschte Finn und ich..... S: Ja ? R: Ach nichts..... Ich ging zurück in meine Wohnung. Dort kramte ich das große Fotobuch aus meinen Regal und sah mir die Bilder von Finn & mir an. Finchel 8.png Finchel 5 -).jpg Finchel angry.jpg Finchel 2.jpg Finchel 6.gif Finchel-photobooth.jpg Finchel 15.jpg FiNcHeL.jpg Finchel kiss2.jpg 105kissGleeepsc329187-3298299175141523509.jpg|Unser 2. Kuss♥ 599533_406911022699559_1599478009_n.jpg borderline.jpeg Finchel-3-S03-E13-Heart-finn-and-rachel-29076959-500-350.gif tumblr_inline_mftyfdZtxT1qhuo9l.jpg Cory+Monteith+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+BE6Zc_Hx5wal.jpg Finchel_17.jpg Finchel7.jpg lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-season-finale.jpg 012.jpg finchel-in-love-finn-and-rachel-19758970-297-423.jpg glee-rachel-finn-.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-amor.jpg Finchel 18.jpg Finchel 28.jpg 044.460x325.jpg Glee-Rachel-Finn-Kiss.jpg Finchel_!!.jpg RachelFinnKiss.png Finchel 255.jpg Finchel 49.jpg FINCHEL333.png Finchel.png Finchel11.jpg tumblr_inline_mgxpokiAz91qgzqq7.jpg tumblr_lqk8xyKp7T1qi0845.png tumblr_m6uiw7Pnim1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_m4j35pKblq1qbf5mlo1_500.png tumblr_m4knl7skyQ1qgkj12o1_500.png Tränen tropften auf das Album. Wie sollte ich es ihn sagen ? Ich liebe ihn. Und ich will ihn. Ich rieb mir meinen Bauch. Hier drin wächst unser Kind. Welches ich mit ihm erziehen möchte. Finn ich vermisse dich.....♥ Hast du Lust auf ein gemeinsames Essen ? Bei mir ? Ich koche !! Also ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen :) Freue mich auf dich! Finn P.S You´re my golden Star ! Mein Herz pochte...sollte ich zusagen ??? 'Das Abendessen bei Finn ...' Finns Sicht: Nach kurzer Zeit erhielt ich eine Antwort. Klar gerne ! LG Rachel Mein Herz pochte. Sie wollte kommen. Sofort räumte ich meine Wohnung auf. Dannach bereitete ich das Essen zu. Jetzt musste ich mich nur noch Fertig machen. Schnell ging ich unter die Dusche. Als ich aus der Dusche ging hörte ich es klingeln. Schnell band ich mir das Handtuch um und ging nach unten um die Tür zu öffnen. R: Hallo Finn ! F: Sorry bin noch nicht ganz fertig !thumb|350px|Google Rachel R: Kein Problem. F: Komm doch rein. Sie betrat meine Wohnung... R: Wow..Finn das ist riesig...!! F: Quatsch ! R: Sei nicht so bescheiden ! F: Ich geh mich mal kurz umziehen ! Schnell ging ich nach oben. Ich hatte wieder diese Gefühle...sie waren niemals weg. Schon wenn ich sie lächeln sah wurde mir schwindelig ! Rachels Sicht: Liegt es an meinen Hormonen oder warum hätte ich Finn grade am liebsten an mich gezogen und ihn geküsst? Er sieht immer noch so gut aus...♥ F: Du bist auch bald fertig oder ?? R: Ja..1 Woche noch..die Prüfungen hab ich auch schon hinter mir. F: Wow...das freut mich ! R: Danke...Finn ??? F: Ja ?? R: Ich.. F: Hey.....Rachel..was ist los?? R: Finn..ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es sagen soll...nicht das du...thumb|338px|google F: Ist was passiert ?? R: Finn ich bin... Es klingelte... F: Was ist Rachel ? R: Mach lieber die Tür auf... F: Sag mir bitte... R: Es ist nicht so wichtig... Wiederwillig giing er zur Tür. F: Hallo ? Da stand ein Girl. Ich kannte das Mädchen zwar nicht..aber...ich hatte solche Wut im Bauch.....schnell verschwand ich aufs Klo, wo ich leicht zu schluchzen begann und mich übergab. F: Rachel ?? R: Finn... Sofort öffnete ich die Tür. Finn stand einfach so da. Das Mädchen gesellte sich neben ihn. Was dachte die sich eigentlich ? Ich wurde immer wütender. R: Vllt. solltest du lieber mit ihr Essen.... Damit griff ich nach meiner Tasche und warf den Mädchen einen bösen Blick zu. F: Warte Rachel ! Darauf hatte ich keine Lust...hatte er etwa zuerst diese Kuh eingeladen ??? Und als Ersatz mich eingeladen ??? Tränen kullerten aus mir raus..... ?: Entschuldigung aber.... R: Lass mich Inruhe.... Wütend und enttäuscht zu gleich sah ich zu Finn. Er stand da ....total überfordert....ich hatte keine Lust mehr hier zu bleiben. So schnell wie ich konnte rannte ich aus der Wohnung. Finn hinterher.....was dachte er sich ?? Ich war schwanger...von ihm...und vllt. war es besser ihm nichts davon zusagen...seine Karriere war gut und alle Frauen fanden ihn gut. Er war berühmt und ich total unbekannt...bald wär alles vorbei....aber das schlimmste war....das ich ihn immer noch liebte...und ich nichts dagegen tun konnte... F: Rachel ! Ich gab ihn eine Ohrfeige. R: Sorry das ich dem Girl im Weg stand. F: Du stehst niemanden im Weg. Das ist doch nur unsere Nachbarin. Sie hat gefragt ob ich Milch da habe, weil sie vergessen hat welche einzukaufen. R: Unsere Nachbarin ?? Wohl eher deine Finn. Die steht doch voll auf dich......jeder steht auf dich... F: Übertreib nicht... R: Ich liebe dich noch immer. Nur damit du das weißt !thumb|384px|google Ich wandte mich zum gehen um. F: Ich dich auch. Damit zog er mich an sich und hauchte mir einen der "Superman Küsse" hin die ich so vermisst hatte... F: Ich wil es nochmal probieren Rachel ! Ich zögerte....ich liebte ihn..er war der Vater unseres Kindes....und....ich brauche ihn..... R: Ich will es auch nochmal probieren ! Wir küssten uns erneut. F: Wollen wir jetzt etwas Essen ? Ich nickte. Dann fasste ich seine Hand und wir gingen zurück in seine Wohnung. Das Mädchen war weg und somit hatte ich Finn für mich. Erstmal wollte ich den Augenblick genießen. Ich könnte ihn auch erst später erzählen das ich schwanger von ihn bin und das er Vater wird. Finns Sicht: Der Abend mit Rachel war traumhaft. Unser Kuss war traumhaft. Alles war toll. Ich liebte sie so sehr. Ich würde alles für sie tun. Wirklich alles. 'If dreams came true....' Rachels Sicht: Ich hatte alles vorbereitet. Heute würde ich Finn erzählen, das ich schwanger war. Zwar hatten wir in der letzten Zeit viel durchgemacht, aber nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen es ihm zu sagen. Der Arzt hatte mir gesagt das ich ein Mädchen bekommen würde. Ich war aufgeregt, doch als Finn platz nahm begann ich zu lächeln. "Hey Liebling!" grüßte Finn mich. "Finn ich muss dir etwas sagen" platzte ich raus. "Ich auch!" sagte Finn. Dann ging er vor mir auf die Knie. "Rachel, ich habe schonmal diesen Fehler getan und dich gehen lassen, ich will es nicht nochmal tun, dich verlieren. Du bist mein goldener Stern. Und ich hoffe ich bin deiner. Ich liebe dich über alles Rachel. Den Duft deines Shampoos bis hin zu deinen Gesang. Ich verspreche alles für dich zu tun. Willst du mich heiraten?" fthumbragte Finn mich. Mein Herz raste. Er hatte mir grade einen Antrag gemacht! "Ja, ich will!" sagte ich. Dann küsste ich ihn einfach. "Rachel? Was wolltest du mir sagen?" fragte Finn mich. "Das ich dich liebe...und das du Vater wirst!" antwortete ich. Er lächelt. "Es wird eine kleine Rachel oder ?" fragte Finn mich. "Ja!" sagte ich. "Dann nennen wir unsere kleine Prinzessin Emilia!" sagte Finn. Ich nickte. Dann versanken wir in einen weiteren Kuss. Ende ♥ Ich hoffe euch und Emi hat diese Story gefallen ♥ Emila = Zusammensetzung von Emi und Lia ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:+12